If Our Life Was A Musical
by Seekayak
Summary: Series of delightful, delectable drabbles featuring the lovely Kurt and the dapper Blaine. Not a series of songfics, but rather each chapter is inspired by a song from each episode of Glee so far. Lots of cute and fluffy. Rated T for everyone.
1. I Kissed A Girl

**If Our Life Was a Musical.**

Hello! It's been a white since I've written anything , but let's be honest: Klaine brings out the best in everyone.

CHALLENGE: To write a drabble/ ficlet using a song from each glee episode to date, relating to Klaine. These two can be at any point in their relationship. Not necessarily songfics, but the title has to come into play somehow. Rated roughly T.

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned these songs, these boys and Glee. But I don't.

* * *

Episode 1: "I Kissed a Girl"

"Hey Blaine, have you ever kissed a girl?" The two were curled up on the sofa in the senior commons at Dalton, watching the fire crackle in the grate.

"Yes, I have. " Silence.

"And…?" Kurt prompted.

"I decided it wasn't for me."

"So….?"

"It just wasn't for me I guess. It wasn't really my defining point of figuring out I was gay, it just…wasn't anything at all."

Kurt sat up, a frown on his face.

"Blaine, you're hiding something. What really happened?"

"No."

"That's not an answer, come on!" Kurt whined.

"You really want to know?"

"No, I'm just bugging you for kicks – of course I do!" Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay, well we kissed, made out, had sex. And then I decided it wasn't for me."

Kurt stared at Blaine, eyes bugged out, slack jawed.

"She felt bad for not being what I needed so she called one of her gay friends, he came over, we kissed, made out and had sex."

Silence. Again.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably – away from Blaine – not sure of what to say. Was Blaine that much of a slut?

"Ummmm..."

"Just kidding, I've only ever macked on guys! And still a virgin, for the record."

Whew. Kurt let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now tell me your story – I've heard all these scandalous rumors of you hooking up with cheerleaders…"

* * *

I'll try to post often, thanks for reading! Review!

Cheers, See.


	2. Take A Bow

**If Our Life Was a Musical.  
**

Hello! It's been a white since I've written anything , but let's be honest: Klaine brings out the best in everyone.

CHALLENGE: To write a drabble/ ficlet using a song from each glee episode to date, relating to Klaine. These two can be at any point in their relationship. Not necessarily songfics, but the title has to come into play somehow. Rated roughly T.

To my reviewers: Oh, how lovely it is to hear your voices again! But sorry, this is a prompt I've set myself and I intend to only do songs covered by Glee. So just hold out that one of your favorites will be covered soon on the show.

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned these songs, these boys and Glee. But I don't.

* * *

Episode 2: "Take A Bow" 

Nationals. The holy grail of any show choir worth their salt. And Kurt and the rest of the Warblers had made it.

And Kurt could not believe it, sweet Marc Jacobs, they were in New York City. The home of couture and fine cuisine, of Broadway and Times Square, of shopping and sightseeing.

And of course of romantic little spots that Kurt wanted to be alone with Blaine in, but the pair of them were far to gentlemanly to ever admit it to the other.

"Blaine, have you been to New York before?"

Blaine was looking dazedly out the window of the bus and started a little when Kurt spoke.

"Yeah, my Gran lived here when I was little. We used to visit her every Christmas until she passed away four years ago." Blaine paused and gave a small, smug smile. "I'd like to think I know the city pretty well."

"Well, maybe you could show me around?"

"Yeah, maybe."

After the whole lot of the boys had gotten off at the hotel and gotten their rooms (Kurt was with Jeff, to his bitter disappointment), Wes announced that they had five hours of free time before they regrouped at the hotel for dinner.

"Come on. I know this little café a few blocks away that would make you swoon with their crème brulee and would cater to your love of French artistry." With that, Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's wrist and pulled him out of the crowd of Warblers and down the street. Kurt freaked as the cluster that was their group grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Oh. My. Goodness. This was not happening! Him and Blaine, alone in New York City!

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Not letting the pair go unchaperoned, Wes and David caught up to the two and after Kurt got over his initial anger with the two, the four of them settled into rambunctiously strolling along the crowded sidewalks.

"Nice uniforms, you boys like students or something?"

Two girls in their mid-twenties, obviously a little wasted, leant over the railings of an open air restaurant grinning at the boys in front of them. David nudged Wes and the two of them started smirking at the women in front of them. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it, you guys have girlfriends. And yes ma'am, we're students in town for a show choir competition."

There was more giggling and clacking of heels from the girls.

"Show choir? Is that like American Idol?"

"Naw, we're much more talented than those idiots you see on TV."

"Ooh, can you sing us something?"

David and Wes just looked at each other, shrugged, and started beat boxing and scatting respectively, leaving Kurt and Blaine to take the leads for themselves.

But before Kurt could vocalize the harmony to "Feeling Good", Blaine had already started it, sending a smirk in Kurt's direction.

Kurt panicked.

"Blaine, what are you doing? Take the lead!"

"I always sing lead. I'm tired of singing lead. Why don't you give it a shot Kurt? It's not like you can't. Sing Kurt, sing."

Kurt took a deep breath. It's not that singing on the spot wasn't his thing, it was totally his thing! But it was so much more awkward in the streets of New York City with two slightly intoxicated girls waiting with baited breath for you to open your mouth.

Oh snap, Blaine, David and Wes had gone over the intro twice now. Here went nothing.

"Birds flying high, you know how I feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel…"

By the time Kurt had gotten to the last chorus, hamming it up all the way, a small crowd had formed around them. Excited little boys were peeking at them from behind their mother's legs and businessmen in suits loitered as if they weren't actually listening.

Kurt belted out the last note with all the melisma he could muster, while sneaking a sidelong glance at Blaine who was smiling from ear to ear with what Kurt could only assume was pure bliss. There was no feeling in the world like this.

And the crowd went wild.

"You boys were fantastic, when are you performing next?"

"Really, you should be on Broadway."

"Oooh, mister, mister, will you sign my boob?"

Kurt blushed and looked to the other three boys. David and Wes were punching each other jocularly in the arm and Blaine's face was unreadable but he was staring right at Kurt.

"Well, I do believe this bow is yours for the taking."

* * *

I accidentally deleted this one and the next one and had to re-write them. For those of you offering suggestions, I've written up to episode 5. This was a lot better the second time around, but I spent so long on the careful wording of episode three, I hope the rewrite is just as good!

Cheers, See.


	3. I Wanna Sex You Up

**If Our Life Was a Musical.**

Hello! It's been a white since I've written anything, but let's be honest: Klaine brings out the best in everyone.

CHALLENGE: To write a drabble/ ficlet using a song from each glee episode to date, relating to Klaine. These two can be at any point in their relationship. Not necessarily songfics, but the title has to come into play somehow. Rated roughly T.

To my reviewers: I'm going to try and update every 48 hours. I write ahead – so if you have ideas, submit them early!

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned these songs, these boys and Glee. But I don't.

* * *

**Episode 3: "I Wanna Sex You Up."**

"Blaine, look at this. It won't fit." Kurt grunted a little trying to get it to move – towards Blaine a little. Nope, it was definitely stuck.

Why had this been such a good idea in the first place? Oh yeah, the thrill and the rush when Blaine had first mentioned it.

"Well, keep trying. You were a cheerleader; your arms can't be hurting from all of this just yet." Blaine grimaced a little, his arms were definitely hurting. He wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

"Blaiiinee, my hands are sweaty. Come on, the ideas that come out of your head and mouth are great, but can we give this one up? What if we get caught? And besides, if _I _had suggested this, you would have said no."

"What do you mean, I would have said no? Kurt, you know I'm game for pretty much anything, especially when it's naughty and involves you. Hush. We're talking too much, let's just focus on getting this thing to squeeze right in – "

"Blaine, you can't be _serious_! You yelled at Thad the other day for playing hacky sack in the courtyard and then bitched at Nick for looking shifty. You're pretty much the ultimate Mr. Prim and Proper!"

There was a beat as Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked at Kurt. Really looked at Kurt. And Kurt was suddenly terrified at what Blaine would do when Kurt was in such a vulnerable position.

"Okay. Right. So if I'm Mr. Prim and Proper, you must be Mr. I've-got-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass. No _wonder_ we're dating, we're such a perfect EFFING couple!"

Oh hell no.

"Shut UP Anderson or things _will_ be shoved up asses, namely yours. And I've got a right mind just to leave you here pinned up against the wall, looking like a flipping idiot until some teacher finds you!"

"Right Kurt, like you're such a sadist that you'd leave me with this _situation_", he gestured wildly in front of the both of them, "preventing me from going anywhere."

"You don't have to be so cocky all the time. You're just full of cock, Blaine. And, you know what? I don't want that in my life right now. Get out of my business Blaine, just leave…now."

"I don't know where that last bit came from, but if you haven't noticed, I'm pinned up against a wall, and due to some strange laws of physics, you are too."

Well, shit.

"Hey guys? Blaine and Kurt. What's going on?" Both boys glanced up guiltily as Jeff rounded the corner outside the Warblers practice room. There was an embarrassed moment and then both boys started talking at the same time.

"Look, it's not what you think it is –"

"Don't judge, it was all Blaine's idea to –"

After letting them prattle on and explain their 'situation' for a few minutes, Jeff held up his hands. The pair of them were making no sense at all.

"Let me get this straight. You wanted to uh, _steal_ – no," borrow", the piano out of the practice room and then you got it stuck in the door with Blaine pinned up against the wall and Kurt pinned against the door?"

* * *

Bleh. This was hard to rewrite as I spent ages on the wording and flow the first time around.

Oh well, please review!

Cheers, See.


End file.
